Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 4\dfrac{1}{4} \times 1\dfrac{2}{5} $
$ = \dfrac{17}{4} \times \dfrac{7}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{17 \times 7}{4 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{119}{20}$ $ = 5 \dfrac{19}{20}$